Candle
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Hinata yang mengidap Achluophobia. Dan Sasuke seorang yang memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada. Dari sebatang lilin, kisah keduanya dimulai./Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina"


_**Standard WARNING applied**_

_**AU**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Menjadi sahabat dan tetangga sejak kecil tentu waktu yang sangat-sangat cukup untuk mengetahui kepribadian, hal yang disukai, hal yang tidak disukai, dan sampai hal-hal kecil yang tak mampu dijangkau orang lain.

Uchiha memang memiliki kelebihan. Menurut Sasuke, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada adalah hal yang bagus dan menguntungkan.

Bahkan, meski menyangkut sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, kesampingkan dahulu mengenai sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Bagi Sasuke, tak ada banyak hal yang bisa diambil dari sahabatnya itu yang menguntungkan dirinya.

Saat ini adalah contohnya.

"Sasuke, i-ini sudah sore,"

"_Hn_."

Bukan berarti Sasuke tak tahu waktu. Inilah yang biasa ia lakukan pada sahabatnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"M-mungkin ayah akan segera pulang."

"Ayahmu pergi ke Suna dan baru berangkat sejam yang lalu, Hinata."

Rumah yang hampir kosong, langit mendung, cuaca dingin, apa lagi kalau bukan _timing_ yang tepat untuk berbuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya?

"J-jika Neji-_nii_ tiba-tiba datang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tahu jika dia datang."

"J-jika—"

"Diam atau kudiamkan?"

Inilah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke saat menyadari tubuh Hinata yang menegang. Dan itu salah satu gejala bahwa Hinata tengah merona.

Sebenarnya, Hinata hanya merasa tidak kuat dengan kakinya yang mulai kesemutan karena—kurang lebih—satu jam Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di kedua paha Hinata. Memejamkan mata dengan damai seolah menemukan bantal nyaman inovasi terbaru. Meski hanya melintasi jarak yang tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari rumahnya ke rumah Sasuke, seorang Hinata tentu khawatir pada sahabat sejak kecilnya yang satu ini jika harus pulang kehujanan sembari berlari.

Hinata mulai khawatir saat kilat terlukis singkat di langit yang kelabu. Angin pun membawa udara dingin yang mulai tak nyaman. Belaiannya pada rambut Sasuke melemah, membuat Sasuke mengernyit kehilangan belaian.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata sejenak melihat risau ke arah langit dari jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka dimainkan angin.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Katanya lirih.

Hujan, turun saja.

Sasuke enggan bangun dari pangkuan Hinata. Bukan karena ranjang empuk yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ranjangnya. Bukan juga karena seprai bergambar kartun kesukaan mereka bersama. Bukan karena isi kamar Hinata yang tertata rapi.

Tapi karena Hinata.

Sebuah kebohongan besar jika anak SMA seusia Sasuke tak memiliki ketertarikan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sebagai pemuda yang dikenal arogan, orang takkan percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan seorang gadis yang tak lebih terkenal darinya.

Sikap dingin, sombong, dan arogannya lenyap tertelan kesederhanaan yang ditawarkan Hinata. Itu sudah hukum alam. Sekeras apapun kepribadian seseorang, ia akan dengan mudah menyerah dengan hatinya yang mendamba seseorang.

Sasuke hanya remaja 17 belas tahun yang juga sama.

Dalam sekejap, tanpa diduga, tanpa disangka, lampu padam. Tentu keluarga Hyuuga mampu membayar tagihan listrik setiap bulannya yang mungkin tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan penghasilan usaha mereka. Tidak besar, tapi juga lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke merasakan cengkeraman yang cukup menyakitkan pada lengannya. Ah, tentu Sasuke tahu penyebabnya.

Hinata yang mengidap _achluophobia_ tentu tidak bisa bertahan di tengah kegelapan. Jika cuaca cerah, mungkin petang sudah menjelang. Jahatnya, Sasuke justru tersenyum.

"K-kau mau ke mana, S-Sasuke?"

Cengkeraman yang Sasuke rasakan semakin mengerat.

"Aku akan mencari penerang."

Sekian lama bersama, Sasuke hafal betul seluk-beluk kamar Hinata, _minus_ tempat-tempat pribadinya.

Sasuke hanya mendapatkan sebatang lilin yang dirasa cukup untuk menemani kegelapan kamar. Menutup jendela dan ia kembali menghampiri Hinata. Saat menyentuh kulit tangan Hinata, Sasuke dapat merasakan keringat dingin yang muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Segera Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan pemantik api.

Sasuke bukan seorang perokok berat. Hanya jika sedang ingin saja.

Ctik

Api menyala dan bertahta di sumbu lilin. Pancaran sinarnya memang tak luas tapi cukup membuat Hinata menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke duduk di ranjang Hinata seraya menatap lilin yang terkadang apinya goyang tergoda angin. Warna kuning kemerahannya yang hangat memantul dari sepasang oniksnya yang pekat. Di sampingnya, Hinata menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar dan juga kedingin.

Sasuke memerhatikannya.

Keduanya dibesarkan dalam sebuah keluarga yang mampu tapi tak punya waktu. Sering kali Sasuke datang ke kamar Hinata tiba-tiba. Sekedar duduk, tidur, atau hal-hal yang diluar prediksi Hinata sendiri.

Sasuke bukan pemuda bodoh yang tak tahu perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia tahu, meski terkadang ketakutan akan Hinata yang menjauh karena perasaannya yang mulai menyimpang dari konteks pertemanan.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

Hinata memberi jeda sejenak.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan di hari Valentine nanti?"

"Tidak ada."

Setitik kekecewaan itu hadir di rongga dada Hinata.

"Oh."

Bagi Sasuke semua hari sama saja. Ia tak perlu Valentine untuk terus menyukai Hinata. Karena setiap harinya akan selalu seperti itu.

"Kau?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin akan membuat cokelat." Meski Hinata tahu Sasuke tak suka makanan manis. "A-aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti, ya?" Hinata tak memerlukan jawaban Sasuke.

"Biasa saja," jeda, "kautahu, kurasa kekasih yang menyiapkan hal-hal untuk Valentine nanti, mereka seperti bohong akan perasaan mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan ke belakang. Kemudian menghela napas ringan. sikapnya yang arogan timbul lagi.

"Maksudku, jika memang cinta, kenapa tidak setiap hari saja melakukan hal yang sama saat Valentine," Sasuke memainkan rambutnya, "itu berarti kau hanya mencintai pasanganmu di saat hari Valentine saja."

Hinata mengernyit. Meski begitu, Hinata antara setuju dan tak setuju.

"T-tapi, kan, setiap orang ingin memiliki momen tertentu."

Hinata menegang saat Sasuke menatap lurus ke arahnya di tengah cahaya lilin yang temaram.

"Saat kau menikah dan menua bersama pasanganmu, itulah momen."

Sasuke membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa menang melawan perkataan Sasuke. Hinata mengerjap dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang entah mengapa muncul. Ia tersenyum di balik rambut panjangnya yang tergerai membentuk bayangan. Di luar, petir terkadang menyambar.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Sas—"

Matanya melebar karena terkejut. Semua terjadi sesingkat kilat yang menyambar di luar sana.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa?"

Apa-apaan wajah itu?! Wajah yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa selama beberapa detik yang lalu. Hah, memang tak pernah bisa dihilangkan kebiasaan memanfaatkan—oh, atau perlu dirubah menjadi mencuri kesempatan dalam keremangan, dari seorang Sasuke.

"K-k-kau, m-m-menciumku!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya mencium gadis yang seharusnya kucium dari dulu."

Oh ya ampun…

.

.

.

Yang lalu, ya sudah berlalu.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk bantalnya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih setelah seharian beraktivitas di sekolah. Ayahnya masih harus menghabiskan satu malam lagi untuk bisa pulang ke rumah yang diisi oleh puteri-puterinya yang menyimpan rindu.

Trek.

Hinata menahan napas saat lampu kamarnya padam begitu saja.

Dan tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Sasuke berjalan mengendap-ngendap ditengah kegelapan. Sinar yang ada hanya dari lampu-lampu dari rumah yang ada di sekitar perumahan. Langkahnya yang sepi membuatnya yakin tak diwaspadai. Sasuke tersenyum miring saat dirasa langkahnya sudah mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan Hinata yang ketakutan di balik selimut tebal.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

Ctik.

Sebatang lilin menyala tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Dan wajah Hinata yang tertawa karena menangkap basah Sasuke. Meski harus menahan rasa takutnya, tapi Hinata tahu, bahwa Sasuke yang menekan saklar lampu kamarnya hingga padam.

"Kau ketahuan, Sasuke." Hinata masih tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang kikuk.

Sejak malam kemarin, keduanya sudah melewati garis batas pertemanan. Keduanya kini sudah mengetahui dan mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Lilin di genggamannya semakin meleleh.

Dan tiba-tiba pula, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Seringainya membuat Hinata berhenti tertawa secara langsung.

Oh, seharusnya Hinata tahu bahwa sebatang lilin takkan bisa menghentikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **yeah, fic kedua, selesai dalam satu setengah jam =_=

HAPPY 100LSFSH! XDD

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**REVIEW?**_**^^v**


End file.
